


Many Weary Months

by alltoseek, JessamyGriffith



Series: The White Clouds, Flying [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Epistolary, M/M, Master and Commander - Freeform, War of 1812
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of the year 1812, a Lieutenant S. Holmes of His Majesty's Royal Navy, banished to Upper Canada for insubordination, wrote a personal letter to his friend and companion Doctor St-J. H. Watson. He enclosed this letter in a package with several other objects intended to be sent to the Doctor via the next packet ship. </p><p>This parcel was never received by Doctor Watson, nor was its existence ever known of to scholars or historians. Until now.</p><p>A nineteenth century fusion with Master and Commander, written as a slice of life, history and first meetings.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=74252">Now translated into Chinese,</a> by rsh437.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts).



> This fic work is actually only a small part of what was an interesting package sent to alltoseek as gift, a kind of multi-media fan package containing a 19th century stye letter written with pen and ink and other items you will find described below. It was ostensibly a sent by one Lt. Holmes to his great friend and companion, Doctor Watson.
> 
> The inspiration came from a few things: that we both share Sherlock and Patrick O'Brian's Master and Commander books as fandoms, the fact that my hometown was celebrating the bi-centennial of the War of 1812, and a kind of madness.
> 
> I had not intended to publish this, but alltoseek convinced me otherwise. It was fun to put together, though penning the letter was a strain on my hand, and I don't have very nice penmanship. I only wish all readers could open a parcel like it and see and handle the contents for themselves.
> 
> **Note - contains footnotes, some of which are explanatory of historical words, places and people, and some of which add to the story. I am aware that to some the history notes will be unnecessary, but felt they should be included anyway.

## Ministry of Tourism, Parks and Recreation

 **Fort Malden National Historic Site**  
PO Box 38, 100 Laird Avenue  
Amherstburg, Ontario  
Canada  
N9V 2Z2

  
 **Tel :**  
519-736-5416  
 **Fax:**  
519-736-6603  
 **Email:**  
[ont.fort-malden @pc.gc.ca](http://www.pc.gc.ca/eng/lhn-nhs/on/malden/courriel-email.aspx)

## Archeological Find Report - Bellevue House, Amherstburg, Ontario

## OILCLOTH WRAPPED PACKAGE

Unique ID: FTM-AB79328

Object type certainty: Certain  
Workflow status: Awaiting validation on two pieces within package [scrimshaw and stockings.]

 **Description:** A package wrapped in oilcloth, containing the following items.

Item 1 - 1 letter

Item 2 - 1 brass telescope

Item 3- 1 carved piece of scrimshaw

Item 4 - 1 pair of silk stockings.

Item 5 - 1 piece of green wool broadcloth

####  **Subsequent actions**

Subsequent action after recording: Package and contents retained by the Crown and Province of Ontario for further examination and testing, as per Article 11, subsection 1 of the Historic Resources Act.

####  **Chronology**

Broad period: Nineteenth century  
Subperiod from: Early   
Date from: Circa BC 1812, July?   
Date to: Circa BC 1812, early November?

####  **Discovery dates**

Date(s) of discovery: January 6th, 2012

####  **Personal details**

Found by: Patty Argente, during restoration work on Bellevue House in preparation for the bicentennial of the War of 1812 celebrations in Amherstburg, Ontario. 

A worker removing old wiring in what is believed to be Catherine Reynold's bed chamber found that a part of the panelling had cracked and come loose. Removing the panel for restoration, the package was found, relatively intact.

Bellevue House, built in 1808 by the British Army Commissariat Robert Reynolds for his French fur-trader heiress wife Therese Bouchette Des Rivieres and his sisters Margaret and Catherine, is one of the only remaining examples of Colonial Plantation style in southern Ontario.

How and why the package came to be secreted in this way is unknown as yet. The correspondence of Reynolds family should be examined for further clues.

 **Recorded and identified by** : Dr Matthew Bondy, Professor of Archaeology, University of Windsor

\------

**Item 1 - The letter**

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976284429/)

**[The letter, odd-numbered pages up]  
**

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976285637/)

**[The letter, even numbered pages up]  
**

The letter is the most significant item in the package, as it was written by First Lieutenant Sherlock Holmes of the Royal Navy, assigned to the Provincial Marines in Upper Canada, who was to become the Admiral of the Blue later in his career. [See page 12 for notes on carbon dating and handwriting analysis.] 

Famed for his eidetic memory of all things concerning military actions and his use of unconventional tactical manoeuvres, this letter is a missing piece to the puzzle of Lt. Holmes' time as an officer of a fresh-water ship on the Great Lakes of Upper Canada. No other pieces of his personal correspondence from this time period exists, and as such this archaeological find will be of great interest to both scholars of the war of 1812 and biographers of Admiral Holmes' life.

The letter, written in an unusual and highly personal style, is addressed to Doctor Saint-John Hamish Watson, a noted Scottish physician and naturalist who sailed as a ship's surgeon with Holmes both before the time the letter was written, and after Holmes' rise in in rank from lieutenant to commander. Doctor Watson left the Service following Admiral Holmes' retirement.

This letter and the contents of the package have been noted as finds of great significance by the recorder.

####  **Materials**

The letter is written with iron gall ink on a polished linen paper of a type typically produced in Europe during the latter part of the eighteenth century and well into the nineteenth. Dating of events in this letter place it during the late summer of 1812.

The style of the letter is unusually personal for Holmes, and has many breaks and abrupt changes in topic. This is not uncommon in letters of the time, particularly for those in the Service, as ship duties often broke the flow of writing and one was forced to take up the pen when time permitted. Thus, letters would be written over several days or even weeks, as mail delivery was sporadic and dependent on ships heading in the correct direction.

Transcript of the letter with accompanying footnotes is as follows:

\-----

**_My dear Saint-John,_ **

I hope your summer has passed with less excitement than my own. We had a neat little action off of Fort Amherstburg which resulted in the capture of the _Cuyahoga_ 1. I received a trifling cut to my shoulder during the transfer of some unruly prisoners which has spoiled my second-best uniform, and you know, as I have written previously, about the ludicrous amount of time it takes to have anything like super-fine wool shipped from England to this backwater. Fort Amherstburg is, indeed, the furthest one can go into Upper Canada by ship2. I feel grateful that my letters are not further mangled by being carried by fur-traders in leaky canoes. In this distance from civilization, you see my disgrace, Saint-John. Were it not for the humorous and detailed epistles of your life as ship's surgeon on-board the _Fortitude_ to look forward to, I fear I would go mad from tedium.

But do not forgo describing your cases with proper Latin! I need it, lest the cogs of my mind seize. How I wish you might be with me! Not just for your learned discourse, nor your dry Scottish wit, nor even the pleasure of our musical interchanges. But enough of that for now, ~~I find that~~ 3

 

  
\-----

 

 

1This line gives us the first reference by which we can date the latter. The capture of the American schooner the _Cuyahoga_ occurred July 2nd, the day after the declaration of war between the United States and England arrived in Fort Amherstburg.

2An exaggeration on Lt. Holmes' part - Fort Amherstburg was one of the last posts for supplies sent from England, but Fort St.Joseph in Lake Huron was the furthest outpost of the British Army at this time. Supplies sent from England had to come down the St. Lawrence waterway 3,000 km, down Lake Ontario 300 km, portaged around Niagara Falls and shipped another 388 km to Fort Amherstburg. As a result, food sent from England for troops and ships tended to be of poor quality, tough, and salty from long-preservation.

3 Sentence is unfinished. The interruption apparently caused Lt. Holmes to abandon whatever he was about to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in this section for huge amounts of footnotes - this part just had a lot of historical detail. Do read about the capture of the Cuyahoga - it is based on a real account of that action.

_[Break in the letter, apparently continued at a later time.]_

 

Excuse the break, I was called up for my watch. Despite this being only a small ship, and on the Detroit River instead of the sea off France or Spain or even the Indies, shipboard discipline continues.

I have just received welcome tidings - Captain Hall has just informed me that I am to return to Plymouth, having first ransomed our American prisoners.(As brave and gentlemanly set of officers as any I've met.) From Halifax, I am to take the first ship or packet across.

John, I have my promotion at last! And at my own behest, although that action between the _Queen Charlotte 1_ and the _Cuyahoga 2_ would certainly have helped if it had occurred sooner. Finally, my skills as a seaman and leader are recognised. I will be 'Captain Holmes,' and be made master and commander of a ship of my own at long last.

How M~ will be discomfited he didn't have a hand in it. And how Captain Wilkes will rage! But for the code of the Service, I would certainly have called that black-guard out. You remember that nightmare of a cruise aboard the _Viper_. His disgusting hypocrisy concerning certain Articles of War 3, his abuses and vicious temper, his advances toward yourself and the insinuations he made - intolerable!4 Yet even my vilest insults failed to draw the coward out, and thus, my posting in the Lakes of Canada5. I only thank God you found another ship as quickly as you did, and escaped his esurience. Though a skilled physician as yourself would be welcome even aboard the _Victory 6_. You are entirely too modest about your skills, Saint-John. But that is one of your many charms, my dear.7

I shudder to think how close I came all those years ago as a young middy8 to falling for Wilkes' blandishments when he and I were both posted on the _Isis_ under Captain Walker. How sheltered I was! But not a fool, except in understanding the depths of his spite. For one such as I to be be flogged for a misdeed that was all Wilkes and be sent to serve before the mast... Have I told you this before, John? 9 It's not a tale I bring up willingly - it was mortifying to that not-inconsiderable pride you chivvy me about. Suffice it to say, there was some chaff over the Captain's missing pocket watch, which simple logic could have told the meanest idiot that only Wilkes could have taken, yet the item turned up in my sea-chest. Where Wilkes said it would be, having manfully and tearfully confessed how he'd witnessed my heinous crime to Captain Walker.

The doddering old fool sent me before the mast10, and Wilkes was sent on to take his test to become lieutenant before me, his revenge for my rejection. My career was set back years over that little trick, and not even brother M~ could do aught. I hope my new captaincy chokes Wilkes. Not that my time of punishment was wasted! You remember well my habits of observation, Saint-John. For true understanding of the common fore-mast jack one must become one. To you only, John, will I confess the unwilling tears I shed at night. Not only was my pride hurt, but I was afraid, a young gentleman's son thrust into the fearful hurly-burly of the lower orders. But they were kinder to me than I ever had been to them in my own mind, and shielded me as well as they could. My fear was for aught and my prejudice against the rough crew unfounded. My new understanding and friendship with them forged through shared hardships enlarged my mind. And so, in some ways, I can almost be thankful to Wilkes. I learned more in three months before the mast of how men think than I could have learned in three years as a lieutenant.

It does me some good to tell you this, John. You have always been the best repository of secrets, with your good sense and habit of grand silences when I needed them most.

\-----

 

1The Queen Charlotte was the flagship of the Provincial Marine Navy, built at the King's Navy Yard in Amherstburg. She was a square-rigged three masted sloop with 16 gun ports, and was intended only for fresh-water cruises on the Lakes.

2The taking of the _Cuyahoga_ was relatively bloodless. Lt. Holmes, a bold and quick-thinking officer, saw the ship making its way up the Detroit River and quickly gathered six armed men into a longboat, rowed out and boarded the vessel, demanding its surrender. Luckily for Lt. Holmes, all the _Cuyahoga_ 's arms were stowed below decks and the thirty Americans aboard had no choice but to surrender. As Holmes ordered everyone taken below to be locked up, he informed the captain of the _Cuyahoga_ , Beall, that the news of the United States' declaration of war had arrived in Amherstburg only the previous evening.

According to a fanciful account of the story (see 'Local Legends and Tales of Essex County, Big Creek Press, 1982,)  as a final touch, Holmes discovered a stash of musical instruments amongst the supplies meant for transport. He then proceeded to sail the _Cuyahoga_ into Amherstburg while the humbled Americans played "God Save The King."

The real prize within the captured goods was the American General Hull's correspondence, detailing the army marching to Detroit, the state of the supply lines, his concerns about facing native warriors in battle and his possible offensive strategy. Using these, British General Sir Isaac Brock was able to develop his strategy for the coming war. The capture of the ship and its papers was the type of action that gained attention and was lauded by the Admiralty, and though it did not affect his promotion to commander, Lt. Holmes deserved his step up.

3The Articles of War were set of regulations drawn up to govern the conduct of England's naval forces, and detailed behaviour and punishments. The Article Lt. Holmes is referring to is Article XXIX, 'If any person in the fleet shall commit the unnatural and detestable sin of buggery and sodomy with man or beast, he shall be punished with death by the sentence of a court martial.' Despite the draconian punishment, homosexual relations tended to be overlooked by officers, who knew that life in the Service was hard, dangerous and kept men in close quarters at sea for months on end.

4It is an unfortunate truth that those who served under a captain who was cruel, despotic or insane had little recourse to hope for justice. To mutiny was to face hanging, and it is testament to Captain Wilkes' character that he was killed in such an uprising by his crew not seven years later on a cruise in the Indies. Reference: National Archives, London

5Insulting a superior officer, not to mention attempting to fight a duel, brought Lt. Holmes under Article XXIII, 'If any person in the fleet shall quarrel or fight with any other person in the fleet, or use reproachful or provoking speeches or gestures, tending to make any quarrel or disturbance, he shall, upon being convicted thereof, suffer such punishment as the offence shall deserve, and a court martial shall impose.' No court martial is mentioned but his subsequent posting in Upper Canada, far from the arena of war in Europe where the chances of promotion were higher, would have been a great set-back to his career. It says much of Lt. Holmes' friendship with Doctor Watson that he would seek to protect him this way.

6The _Victory_ was Admiral Nelson's flagship.

7As odd as such endearments may seem to modern readers, they were common between men who were good friends in the 19th century.

8Middy : midshipman, a commissioned officer of the lowest rank. Midshipmen often started their careers as boys, and were taught school lessons on-board. After three years of 'apprenticeship' learning their trade, they could then attempt the exam to become a third lieutenant. From Lt. Holmes’ comments, both he and Wilkes were midshipmen at the same time on the Isis.

9The change from 'Saint-John' to the more personal 'John' in the letter is indicative of the degree of friendship and intimacy Lt. Holmes and Doctor Watson shared. To use a person's given name was a symbol of high regard, and the diminutive more so.

10Theft fell under Article XXX, and Holmes was lucky not to be put to death according to Naval law. Despite being a Lord's son, his punishment may have included flogging. To be put 'before the mast', or to be de-rated to serve as a common seaman is an uncommon punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Break in the letter, continued at a later time.]_

 

A prodigious great butterfly just lit upon the slope desk as I was writing, John. I have but a small interest in the milder insects, but I include the following for you, my dear. A _papilondae_ of the New World.

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976271400/)

_[Illustration 1: Sketch by Lt. S. Holmes, of a what is clearly a Giant Swallowtail (Papilio cresphontes). With a wingspan up 10-16 cm, it is the largest butterfly found in North America.]_

~Life size. Black, with yellow markings.~

Strange to see such a large exotic specimen in the bleak wilderness of Upper Canada, is it not? I would colour it properly, but that would mean asking the loan of water colours from a tedious Miss Catherine Reynolds1, a forward young lady with pretensions to elegance and a desire to marry her way to England. A day of her conversation would never equal a minute of yours, John. Your long-suffering sigh has the eloquence of a Pliny or Ovid in the original as compared to the witless chattering of this near-savage female of so-called polite society.

But you would chide me for these hard sentiments, were you here, and tell me she is not to blame for the lack of society, and point out her soft features and graceful carriage. But I would willingly withstand your gentle censure and worse, to have the pleasure of your company.

You have always naturally come by that which I have always envied - the knack of being comfortable and pleased by the company you find yourself in. Do you recall the night we met, at that party held by Mrs. Harte in Port Mahon? I mean, our ~formal~ meeting. I saw you the evening previous at that card party at Mr. and Mrs. Hanson's house. I will admit to you now - well, confess, actually - that I had no idea what you were doing there. You looked a wretchedly-dressed nobody, wearing a scrubby wig and worse clothing. Obviously a doctor, by your hands and clothing and wig, but curiously down on your luck by all appearances. But you spoke French like a native to that ransomed French captain Lestrade Mr. Hanson had invited, and so I sat to a hand of whist2 to find out more of you.

Really, sir! With my cool mind and grasp of tactics, I am accounted to be devilish good at whist. But you, sir, are a veritable Archfiend! Had that jackass of a Marine, Major Anderson, not drunkenly halted the game, I doubt I would have left the table with the tassels on my Hessians! I began to wonder if you had come to the party to redress some monetary embarrassment by fleecing Naval officers of their prize-money3.

But Anderson accused you of cheating. I expected you to call the dog out. I was quite prepared to stand as your second in spite of the drubbing you had just given my wallet, should your friend Lestrade not come up to scratch. I had been watching you closely, and it was clear to me that you were innocent of the vile insult.4

You surprised us all. Not even showing the anger you must have felt, you merely called for a fresh deck. Leaving it in front of you, you invited Anderson to shuffle and cut. Then you asked a stander-by to pull a single card and conceal it from you. At your directions, A~ flipped the cards quickly face-up on the table one by one, spreading them so all could see. The room was utterly silent. You lifted a brow, and said in your soft brogue, 'Seven of diamonds.'

When the missing card was shown to be, indeed, what you stated, all exclaimed aloud. Anderson reddened and might have pressed the matter, had not the more prudent of his friends pulled him away. It was a feat of memory few could have equalled. Counting cards so perfectly at whist put you at great advantage, an advantage you lost forever in games of chance in Port Mahon, for who besides myself could ever hope to approach such skill, much less gamble against it? I could not understand your motives. You took your leave and I followed you out to the door, hoping to speak with you

I saw you deep in conversation with that idiot Anderson. I could not catch what passed between you, but I saw you take hold of his wrist and pull a card that had been concealed within his sleeve - a card I had missed seeing him purloin due to my concentration upon yourself. Your tone of voice was firm, and his expression one of childish dismay and rage at being caught out.

Cheating at cards, indeed. That you chose this private way to expose him without humiliation or a duel proclaimed you, to my mind, a gentleman and a person of uncommon intelligence. I was afire to make your acquaintance. But then an officer stopped to congratulate you on your mnemonic display, and I took the chance to collar Anderson. After I had made a savage injunction of my own to him concerning my willingness to meet him5 should he ever play the scrub again, I turned to find you had gone.

 -----

1Miss Reynolds is undoubtedly one of the sisters of Robert Reynolds, who built Bellevue, the house where the package containing this letter was found. Both Catherine and Margaret were as gently-bred as any young lady in the New World could be: both played piano, sketched and did watercolours. Catherine is well-known for her dream-like paintings of a Europe she had never seen, whereas Margaret's were of the local area, the fort and soldiers.

2Whist, a popular card game that often involved wagering. We know it now by its modern name, 'bridge.'

3Prize-money - money gained by capturing enemy ships and selling them and their cargoes.

4Accusing another of cheating at cards was a duelling offence, even at this time period - no gentleman would stand for it.

5Lt. Holmes implied to Anderson that if he tried anything like that again, Holmes would call him out for a meeting - a duel.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Break in the letter, continued at a later time.]_

 

Little Will, the ship's boy, has just brought me a curious thing, knowing my interest in the customs and traditions of indigenous cultures. An Army carpenter (of the 41rst Regiment posted in Fort Amherstburg) found it when he was felling a tree to be split up for timber. Being a god-fearing Christian, he wants nothing to do with heathen magic. I will consult with one of the Indian Affairs liaisons tomorrow to discover what the meaning of the object is. Meanwhile, here is a sketch and a description.

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976270599/)

_[Illustration 1: Sketch by Lt. S. Holmes, of artifact of Native beliefs.]_

  
  


Wood - elm

Diameter of hole - 2 1/2"

Depth - 3" ?

Contains length of human hair approx. 2' in length, tightly plaited.

Found in trunk of felled tree. Hole was scabbed with bark and wood.

Placed in tree approx. 7 years ago, judging from growth.

 

_[Break in the letter, continued later.]_

I was lucky enough to meet with Simon Girty1, a Scotsman who lived with the Natives for many years and despite his claims to retirement, is an invaluable resource to the British military interests here. He explained that the object demonstrates a superstitious belief common to the tribes here, the Huron, Algonquin and Mic-Mac.

It is a sort of witchcraft. You take by some means a length of an enemy or rival's hair and place it within a fresh tree cavity. The Native sorcerer then makes it known to the little manitou, or tree spirit, the grievance and name of the offender. As the sap which is a metaphor of water rises, the victim drowns.2 Obviously not in any literal way, but as I remarked to Girty, it is astonishing how as winter wanes the number of colds and other illnesses rises. The correlation between the two must be phenomenon you, as a physician, must have noted, Saint-John. It is blindingly obvious.

Returning to my previous topic of meetings, however. Mrs. Harte, hearing something of my skills with a violin, invited me to make up part of her set for an evening musicale, with a card party to follow. I accepted, despite my dislike of playing for the general entertainment of others; few have a true appreciation of fine music, it is like throwing pearls before swine to play for such people.

I only accepted in the hopes of seeing you again. Enquiries around town the morning following the Hanson's card party had not given me more than your name - Doctor Watson. Your lodgings - unknown. You were to be seen wandering the countryside on occasion and were known to be a great friend of Captain Lestrade, which made me wary of your loyalties. I would have pursued my investigation to Lestrade, but unfortunately my captain sent me to the shipyard with some tasks. Thus was my day spent. But with luck, I would see you again and make your acquaintance at last.

In the evening, violin case under my elbow, I went to Molly Harte's, only to be greeted with unwelcome news. The cellist had been taken ill, and I was not to play a short duet of Haydn with him. Instead, Mrs. Harte informed me that we were to play Mozart, with the simpering Miss Toskley on the pianoforte as the fourth. I dislike Mozart - his music too often sounds like frenzied hysterical laughter or crying; it is excessive. But first, Mrs. Harte was to play a Sicilienne piece upon her harp with a gentleman who had volunteered at the last minute, and claimed he could play a wind instrument. Worse, the instrument was a German flute.

I have to say - I have always abhorred the German flute, and my hatred was only exacerbated by my time aboard the _Griffin_ some years previous. Captain Stewart fancied himself a connoisseur, and would have anyone that could squeak a tune play for him. I was often paired with a dullard of a Marine sergeant that played the aforementioned instrument. Well, I say played - he had no understanding of tempo, attempted the most awkward embellishments, and the habit of nodding and swaying like an addled cobra as he blew, so that I was forced to keep well away to avoid being stabbed in the eye with his flute. So you see, John, how I was predisposed to think ill of the mysterious flautist.

Why the sudden addition to the quartet of an unknown quantity? I could only assume that Molly Harte had set her cap at a fresh conquest, what with her husband being conveniently away on Admiralty business. I probably made some sharp comment under my breath when Molly had left to see to her guests. I do recall making some loud and bitter remarks concerning the German flute and the clods that play it to an acquaintance with whom I was speaking before the concert was due to begin. There was a small cough behind me, and I turned to see - you.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, Mrs. Harte was calling and arranging herself before her harp. Miss Toskley was waiting, and with an inward groan of fury at the interruption I picked up my violin and looked about for Molly Harte's new cicisbeo3.

You stepped up - you, unembarrassed in your dusty black coat and darned stockings, and opened the hated flute case. I could scarce believe my ill-luck. With a sinking heart, I watched you blow a wretchedly poor, thready tuning note. I wished for nothing more than to leave, or sink through the floor, or that a convenient attack by the French would disrupt what was doubtless going to be an unendurable concert.

You turned and lifted a brow in that way which I have come to appreciate so much. It was by way of throwing down the glove for me, so to speak. For of course! you had overheard my ill-natured remarks.

To say you played well, John, would be to understate the case. If we had, indeed, been duelling, you would have shot me through through the heart. Your flute soared over Molly Harte's steady plucking, a dragonfly over rippling water, swooping and playing, carrying me on gossamer wings until at last, you stilled and laid me to rest. You took my breath away. I forgot forever my old dislike of the German flute.

I scarcely remember how you looked as you played - the music was everything. I do remember that in the Mozart piece that followed, I played for you. Each sweep of the bow was an apology, and an entreaty. Each grace note was my interest in pursuing an acquaintance, and each pizzicato pluck a question. And I fancied you answered in a breath of silvery sound. I shall never forget it, nor our conversation the gardens afterwards.

John, when I get my ship, will you join me as ship's surgeon? It is the question I put to you now. I have every hope of getting my ship quickly, with M~'s help and by my own merit. In fact, I am sure of it. You may know how my family has interests in shipping and mercantile trade? M~ has hinted that a donation in the form of a pretty little sloop will be made to the Service soon. Normally I would spurn his assistance, but I must return to Europe and to England. I cannot bear to be away any longer, John.

I enclose a small scrimshaw piece of the ship, John, She is called the Peregrine, or 'traveller' in the Greek. I know you must continue on in the Service, being a loyal man and needing to support your sister. Why not do it in congenial company? I should like it very much. It is perfectly sensible that we take ship together again.

I am not above bribes to get my way. I also enclose a glass, so that you may watch your beloved birds and beasts. I'll show you all I can, my friend, when the Service does not demand we crack on. We will see so many things, it will be a great adventure. So - come to Plymouth. Your captain orders it. Send a letter to M~, who will help arrange things.

I remain confident and hopeful that you will accept, and join me as ship's surgeon on the Peregrine.

Ever yours,

S.H.

 

P.S. The stockings included are my second spare pair; I give them to you with my compliments and the hope of playing a concert again soon. I know you don't give a damn for appearances, wishing people to look past such things to the quality and nature of the person beneath, but the state of your stockings is too often shocking - even for a learned man with his mind on other matters. Yes, I can see you lifting a haughty brow at my wishing to deck you out in silk stockings instead of the sturdy wool you prefer. But I also know you are smiling and that was my real purpose. Again I will beg you to meet me in Plymouth, as it has been many weary months since I have seen that expression in person.

Sherlock

\-----  


1Simon Girty was an American colonial of Scot-Irish ancestry. Taken prisoner as a child and then later adopted by the Seneca tribe, he lived with them for seven years before being returned to his family, and preferred the Native way of life. During the American war of Independence, he sided with the Revolutionaries but later served with Loyalists as a translator, earning the epithet of 'turn-coat' from the Americans. In his later years he retired to a farm in Malden near the British outpost of Fort Amherstburg.

2A similar object dating from the 19th century can be seen in the museum located in Fort Malden.

3Cicisbeo - a lover or gallant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can the object drawn above at Fort Malden in the town of Amherstburg, Ontario. It always gave me a delightful shudder to see what amounts to a type of voodoo.
> 
> The next chapter contains only the rest of the objects contained in the package for Doctor Watson and some paintings of the area executed by the Miss Reynolds, who were actual people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only pictures and some fic-like notes to speak of here.
> 
> Please note that the scrimshaw was not actually a whale's tooth, but is only a replica.

**Item 2** \- 1 brass telescope

The telescope does not have a maker's mark or engraving, but appears to be a good-quality piece of its type. The action on the sliding pieces is smooth, and overall the telescope is in excellent condition. The optics are fair, with no flaws or blurring.

 **Materials** \- Brass, copper, ground glass lenses, leather. Case is leather with brass buckles.

Broad period: Eighteenth to nineteenth century  
Subperiod from: Late eighteenth to early nineteenth

 **Notes** : Doctor Watson was renowned for his study of nature, both insects, animals and plants, and published a number of treatises on his observations throughout his life. A glass such as this, sent by Lt. Holmes no doubt to aid him in his studies, is a thoughtful gift and provides us with a glimpse into the great bond of friendship the two had throughout their lives.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976284908/)

**Item 3-** 1 carved piece of scrimshaw

An engraved whale's tooth with a depiction of a two-masted sloop at full sail in three-quarter view, with pennants flying and a sea bird flying near the bow of the ship. The detail is fine, and the piece is an excellent example of its kind.

 **Materials** \- whale's tooth, possibly from a sperm whale. Engraving possibly done with a sail-maker's needle, and engraving brought out with soot blacking.

Broad period: Eighteenth to nineteenth century  
Subperiod from: Late eighteenth to early nineteenth

 **Notes:** Scrimshaw was a leisure activity for whalers, who, due to their dangerous trade, did not work at night.

Ostensibly, this piece depicts the sloop HMS _Peregrine_ , which was Captain Holmes' first command. Naval records show that the _Peregrine_ was a square-rigged two masted ship, which matches the carving. Whether such a piece was found by Holmes, or whether it was procured to this design is unknown.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976275112/)

**Item 4** \- 1 pair of silk stockings.

The stockings are off-white due to their age, and do not appear to have been worn. They are calf-length and would have been with breeches, tied with garters above or below the knee. Stockings of this quality and type would have been worn for dress occasions requiring one's best uniform, or for evening wear.

 **Materials** \- The stockings are of knitted silk thread in a fine gauge. There is no pattern to the weave or any clocks (decorative diamond patterns) at the ankle.

Broad period: Eighteenth to nineteenth century  
Subperiod from: Late eighteenth to early nineteenth

 **Notes:** Though sharing clothing between friends was not unknown, this gift suggests a great deal of intimacy between Lt. Holmes and Doctor Watson and is indicative of their deep friendship and attachment.

Painting by Miss M. Reynolds - View of Fort Amherstburg, from the Public Library of Windsor, Ontario.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976286909/)

_Painting by Miss C. Reynolds - Bellevue, from the Detroit Institute of Arts  
_

_Bellevue is where the package for Doctor Watson was found during renovations. The reasons why it was never sent and why it was hidden here are unknown.  
_

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976273022/)

_HMS Detroit and HMS Queen Charlotte at the King's Navy Yard, Amhertsburg._

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976275500/)

_View of Amherstburg, circa 1821, A watercolour version by Woolford of this view "Amherstburg, looking down the river". Toronto Public Library  
_

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7976275336/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus one fan care package was made and sent and received. Thank you for reading and/or being educated about the early 19th century, the Navy and the War of 1812! I've always enjoyed all of those things and as my hometown was celebrating the bicentennial of the War of 1812, it collided with my love of Sherlock and spawned this.
> 
> Thank you for your patience if you made it this far.


End file.
